Hujan
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Akashi, Kuroko, dan hujan./ buat siucchi
Buat siucchi yang selalu ngetag saya di tiap apdetan B)) wwwwwwwww special lho ini buatmu 8)) *tebar bunga bangke* #digiles truk semen

* * *

.

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
 **AU. Typo(s). Ooc maybe. Plot what plot? And others**

.

.

.

Kelas usai ketika awan menitikkan air dalam intensitas banyak. Murid-murid menggerutu, ―beberapa; tidak membawa payung karena tak sempat melihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi. Entitas langit menyusuri koridor, melewati banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, 26 tahun, berprofesi sebagai guru sastra Jepang untuk SMA Teikou. Ia tidak risau soal hujan karena ia membawa payung lipat di dalam tas kerjanya. Kuroko tak harus melihat ramalan cuaca karena ia selalu membawanya setiap hari. Langkahnya terhenti di perpanjangan koridor, berakhir di ambang pintu keluar bangunan, lalu bersua dengan salah satu muridnya yang terlebih dulu berdiri di sana sementara yang lain memilih menerobos hujan. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa.

"Kuroko-sensei, mau pulang?" Hanya berbasa-basi.

"Iya, Akashi-kun. Apa Akashi-kun tidak pulang?" Tanya Kuroko. Guru mana yang tidak senang mendapat murid macam Akashi Seijuurou. Sudah tampan, kaya, cerdas lagi. Sungguh masa depan yang menjanjikan, bukan?

"Supirku belum datang, mau bagaimana lagi." Sahut Akashi.

"Rumahmu tidak jauh, kan? Aku akan mengantarmu dengan payungku, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengorek isi tasnya, mencari wadah payung lipat dan voila! Ia mendapatkannya. Dibukanya payung itu, sepertinya cukup untuk dua orang. Kuroko tersenyum,

"Mari, Akashi-kun."

"Maaf, sensei. Kita beda arah, kan? Aku akan menunggu saja. Terima kasih tawarannya."

Hujan semakin deras. Meredam suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, juga suara Akashi. "Kalau begitu sensei akan menemanimu menunggu di sini." Kuroko meletakkan payung yang telah ia buka di sisi kiri tungkainya.

"Maaf merepotkan, sensei. Terima kasih."

"Bukan apa-apa, Akashi-kun." Lama mereka menunggu. Setengah jam berlalu begitu cepat karena obrolan ringan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mobil jemputan Akashi datang. Beberapa orang turun membawa payung untuk tuan muda mereka. "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Kuroko-sensei." Akashi membungkuk, lalu menegapkan badannya kembali.

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun. Hati-hati."

"Sensei juga."

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan lagi dan sekolah sudah sepi. Kuroko tidak ambil pusing karena siap sedia payung setiap hari. Ia menuju pintu keluar dan bersiap membuka payungnya.

"Kuroko-sensei?" Kuroko menoleh, mengenali suara itu.

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Menunggu lagi?" Akashi diam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Ya."

Hujan belum terlalu deras sebenarnya. Tapi, Kuroko menutup payungnya kembali,

"Supir Akashi-kun telat lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu, sensei." Aneh. Sudah dua hari supirnya terlambat. Biasanya Akashi pulang on time ―ya jangan tanya darimana Kuroko tahu, seluruh sekolah juga tahu betapa disiplinnya keluarga Akashi soal waktu.

 _Mungkin karena hujan?_

Delima dan lazuardi bersirobok tanpa sengaja. "Sensei, kenapa kau menjadi guru sastra?" Tanya muridnya itu tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku suka." Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Hening menyapa selama beberapa menit.

"Sensei sudah punya kekasih?" Akashi menatapnya.

"Belum. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko membuang muka.

"Aku butuh jawaban, bukan pertanyaan balik."

Ralat pernyataan sebelumnya bahwa Akashi Seijuurou itu _perfecto_ ―ia juga dapat nilai plus untuk soal ngeyel dengan lawan bicara. Waspadalah, waspadalah..

"Aku bertanya karena aku juga ingin jawaban, Akashi-kun."

Akashi diam, menatap lurus pada rinai hujan yang mereda. Ditolehkan kepala pada sang guru sastra. Menatapnya lekat sebelum bertindak. Diraihnya rahang yang lebih tua agar memandang hanya padanya. Dieliminasi jaraknya dengan sang guru dan mengecup sekilas pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Aku pulang dulu, sensei."Ia tersenyum, mengacaukan hati Kuroko seketika.

"Akashi-kun!" Pekiknya.

―Terlambat, Seijuurou lari darinya.

Kurang ajar.

 **Fin/?**

* * *

A/N : sekalian deh sama april mop..#yha makasih ya cchi selalu ditag aku hanya bisa membantumu mengibarkan kapal ini (baca:nyampah). Thanks for read! siluman panda/span/p


End file.
